Ribbon, lace and tie
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: Cross Mariam, a tired exorcist who's too tired of your shit, spends most of his time caring for his cat and trying not to die. Allen Walker, witch, necromancer, illegal summoner, too bad: he has -had- a plan and it involves all of the supernatural creature that had ever existed, especially angels and demon. Neah Campbell, a contracted demon, obviously with Allen, just tired of life
1. Chapter 1

A thin coil of smoke left his slightly parted lips, a cigarette etched between his finger. Onlookers might see this attractive man alluring, seeing as he was leaning against the rail of the bridge and watching the sunset with such wistful eyes.

Cross Mariam is honestly a very tired, _tired,_ man. All he wants to do is find any horizontal surface and fucking lay down on it and sleep. The nearest one would be the pavement but if he gets his uniform dirtied then there would be more effort in the future. He wonder when was the last time he slept? Maybe it was before the General's meeting a month ago, but then there had been a banshee accident so Cross doubted that.

His vision is getting hazy, and the nicotine isn't helping him getting his usual hype, but then again, the buzz had died like a fortnight ago. He was sure though, that there was a _demos_ making fun of him, and even without his vision Cross could practically _feel_ it's though from a mile's away. That little shit.

He pulled out his weapon -a pistol made for precise hits- aimed and pulled the trigger.

Cross sigh, feeling exhaustion seeping through his bone, maybe firing that bullet was a stupid idea since he doesn't have the energy to regenerate his magic and yet, he wasted it by exorcising a lesser spirit.

Cross wants to sleep, maybe he should just jump over the bridge and get over it.

A jolt of electricity went up his arm, Cross glares at the stupid gun in his hand.

"Fine, fine, you little shit. Let's just get it over with," Talking to Judgement like that when it's still in his _weapon_ is one of the greatest joy of life but once that little shit change into his humanoid one... It's ear grating. Judgement, as expected didn't say anything about his choice of words, Cross was thankful he cut their mind link.

But to be honest, there's nothing here, Cross has surveyed this town and the _exact_ location he was ordered to. There's nothing here. No demon, no angel, not even a goblin market. This town is perfectly clean and pure, and _humane._ Nothing-

Ah, shit.

Cross gags, covering his mouth to prevent him from puking his intestines out, his cigarette falls down and was washed away by the river below. He wonders how he could not sense the magic, it's so _thick_ and smells so awful. And fuck, he recognize what magic it is, it's not even black magic, it's _necromancy._ And judging by how _awful_ it smells, the witch must be a powerful one to be able to contain such amount of rotten magic.

Cross knows why he was sent here, but he's going to nag his higher up for giving him such jobs. Sure, Cross _was_ a necromancer, and still remembers it like the back of his hand, but he doesn't deal with that shit anymore. He's magic is entirely the _opposite_ of necromancy. It's going to end badly.

Cross hopes that if something explodes, it would take his life away too so he can finally rest for-

Judgement shots him with electricity again.

"You fucking shit," Cross mumbles as he starts walking, heading towards the source of the magic.

And no, Cross is not excited, not at all. It's just for a fact that Necromancer or the people of use necromancy had been extinct for the couple of decades.

No, Cross is not excited

* * *

You might know this by know, but, Cross is a very tired man, a very tired human being.

Seeing a child, so young and innocent, in the middle of a circle at a forgotten grave simply made his exhaustion come back. Cross recognize the runes the kid was using, he recognize the spell, and even the chanting. This was all textbook facts. Heck, there was a book right at the edge of the circle, wide open to show the exact same runes this kid was using.

The kid doesn't even notice Cross walking behind him, heck he doesn't even notice the sound the Cross makes when he plops onto the ground and _sigh,_ very loudly. Cross wonders why he's still twenty-one. Oh, right, he's a deathless. No wonder he's still twenty-one.

Cross doesn't even do anything aside from observing the kid. Besides, it's not as though he could do anything, the runes was already activated when he came and interfering would be a bad, _very bad idea._ But the kid had already draw a confinement ward around him, a strong one at that, so at least the little shit was prepared if anything bad was going to happen.

Maybe Cross should also draw a safety ward, but then, if anything goes wrong he should save the kid's ass since yeah, it's a strong confinement ward but it's not enough to hold against the blast. Cross knows that, he experience it. So by doing that ward then he would have to go out of it and the spell would break and it would be a waste of magic. And honestly, he's to tired to do anything aside from watching and observing.

The kid looks focus, which is not much of a surprise since if one things goes wrong then boom, the whole town goes along with him. And the _Abyss_ accident would repeat itself, and Cross would be he one who will have to clean it up since he's _deathless at_ this point and it _is_ his fucking job to maintain it's safety. It's a miracle he hadn't jump on the kid by this point, but his magic and that kid's magic would instantly out one another and would cause a lot of explosion. And again, the safety of he fucking town. And Cross swear if that actually happens he's going to become a necromancer again and will revive the kid and will kill him again since life is unfair to him.

The kid misses a verse from the spell and has to start over again. Cross groan and pulls his hair. But he can't blame the kid cause that's the exact verse that he too had once forgotten when he too did the exact same thing as a child. And fuck, the kid has red hair. Did he go to the past or something or is he in Dreamland and that's a fucking Nightgaut cause fuck, it's a bad memory for him. But that child is not him, the kid's too pale and has too bright hair.

" _Moj jedan tvoj jedan razmenimo,"_ the kid recites.

Cross freeze, and instantly lunge at the kid cause he fucking knows what this shit is pulling. He's trying to summon an angel, and the whole town is going to be a sacrifice. No wonder the smell was so strong even at the edge of the city, everything here was going to be used as sacrifice to a higher spirit. And no wonder there was angelic magic mixed with his summoning runes. Cross should had picked that up, but his mind was too tired to connect the dots.

 _"Burn,"_ the kid command. Burning the sleeves of Cross coats, but that's the least of his worries know. He just messed up a ritual, one that is meant to summon an angel, with the runes and spell _still_ activated cause the base of the magic is still necromancy and he is experience enough to know that it can't be deactivated. "What are you doing? You're gonna kill us all!" The kid trashed in his arms.

"That was your plan anyway!" Cross bits back, mildly annoyed. Judgement burned against his waist, the holster getting heavier and heavier. Cross throws the damned gun out of the circle, at least there'll be less reaction.

"At least, I would be alive," Yeah, one survivor is better then none at all. Cross is stupid, but he's creative.

"Confinement wards," Cross shots, throwing the kid out of the circle. He came tumbling on the ground but at least landed properly, good, he's trained. Cross could deal with that later. "Make a lot of confinement circle, the Dante's one,"

The kid, silver eyes wide with horror. "You're crazy," he gasped.

"At least I'm not the one summoning an angel with a town as bait," Cross replies snarky, he's already drawing runes in the air, using his magic as ink.

The kid smirk, a silver blade at his palm, bleeding crimson. "True,"

There's no need to say anything, Cross give full attention to the broiling mess before him. The outburst is already being confined by the runes that was already drawn, but it can't hold out too long, he could already see the cracks giving away the invisible, magical, wall. It might take a couple more minutes, heck even a couple second since angelic magic is involve, but either way, it needs to be taken care fast.

Cross cut his wrist, his blood should be able to deter some magic and deadman's blood is basically a nullifier. The escaped energy sizzles when it comes in contact with his blood, he smirks, this might be fun. Cross drew a ward along his sleeveless arm, bullshitting his spell since this will end badly, why not add some humor? He could feel Judgement face palming through their contract.

"You choose me dear, you can't go back," Cross sings in a dulcet tone, aware that Judgement can hear everything the comes out of his mouth. Regret was his reply, Cross snickers a little.

He's going to turn partially into a demon and run into the circle, hopefully his very presence might nullified everything and stops it. Seeing the spell on his arm, the kid whistles appreciatively, but he doesn't say anything else except chanting the spell for Dante's Confinement runes. Lately, he's decision had been a trainwreck but that's probably one month of no sleeping catching up to him.

Cross pushes his glasses up his nose bridge, getting a smudge of blood on it's lenses. But who cares, if calculation is done right , then everything would explode the moment he even touches the circle. The odds are about 87 percent, Cross can't wait for the eighty-seven to happen.

At the other side, the kid gave off a nod and Cross replies with a thumbs up. He runs into the circle.

* * *

Just as expected it blew up, but all the Confinement runes had absorb the blast. He should take back necromancy, revive Dante with it and thank him for creating spells, runes and wards. But that would defeat the purpose of quitting it so Cross decided against that. Nothing had leaked out of the runes and everything was managed to be contained. He died, it's no shocking, but he's a deathless so he's already back in the living realm.

White, it was blinding when Cross opens his eyes, Cross groans as he rolled on his back. His migraine was killing him all over again, and Cross whish he should just die instead of feeling the worst hangover in the history of mankind. Something was rubbed on his head, probably _Baku_ potion since his screaming head had tones it down a bit. At least it's manageable to open his eyes.

He nearly died again from a heart attack when he saw the kid, with white hair this time, it came past his earlobe, uneven, most likely cut with something dulled since the summoning spell had required some part of the summoner's body.

"It turned white," the kid says as he took a lock of his hair, before letting it go. "Probably because the angelic magic was too heavy for me-" he smiles awkwardly "-Uhh... I don't know if I should thank you or cursed you, but I guess other people would have the same reaction if they saw me using that-" his smiles falter a bit, a loss of words "- _magic"_

Cross nods through all of it. "Confine-I am here to command-bind"

The kid's eyes widen in surprise as his limbs becomes locked, unable to move. And yet the smile was still plastered on his face. "I didn't know you had some magic left," the corner of his lips did not went up to his eyes.

Cross stretches his limps, yawning wildly. He grabs his glasses at the side of the bed -he just realize he was on a bed- and wore it, the blood print is not longer there so that means the kid cleaned it for him. So Cross is going to be more merciful to him.

"Why the fuck are you trying to summon an angel?" Cross ask, barely blinking at the unchanging expression.

"You shouldn't stuck your nose in other's business," the kid replies and Cross wonders whether he should or should not bind that mouth of his too since it's doing nothing but spout shit since the first moment he saw him. "And you should rest, even deathless gets tired,"

" _Sleep,"_

Cross should bind the mouth, he should had _known_ why he was given the Baku potion since it's ingredients is expensive as hell and no one would waste it on a stranger. Cross should care as he watch the kid move his limbs freely, as he knows the he's out of energy from the stunt he pulled earlier. And you'd need _runes_ for that spell because he's not a fucking siren. Cross _should,_ but he's a very tired man.


	2. Author's Nite

Sorry guys, I burnt my fingers from my dominant hand, and it hurts soI think I won't be able to update this week. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

Cross had slept for twenty hours and he still feels more dead than he is, maybe it was because Judgement had come into his dream and scold the fucking hell out of him until Cross practically becomes an angel. Do not underestimate the power of a higher spirit, Judgement was still screaming at him until the last second. Or maybe it was just Judgement. Higher spirits had never liked nagging or being nagged.

When Cross open his eyes, he was surprised that he was not _bind_ nor _confined,_ but the door was heavily layered by _ignore me_ spells and _curses_ to the point that Cross doesn't even feel like trying to get out. The kid was cooking something in the kitchen, hopefully not poison, but it smelled like _food_ and Cross could see a stack of pancakes at the middle of a table, towering over the opened book and papers. This kid need other hobbies aside from necromancy and _angel_ summoning.

But that's just being hypocritical.

Cross caught another figure, it was leaning against the corner of the room with it's arm crossed, talking with the kid as though they were besties for life. Cross groaned in agony as he drowned his face in his hands. The kid snickered and _Judgement_ growled at him.

"It's nice to see you finally awake, _Cross,"_ The kid sings his name in an annoying tune and Judgement walk towards him, no longer in his weapon form but in his humanoid form.

Cross _flinched_ when Judgement stop just a couple inches from him, just like his contractor, Judgement has brown eyes but if you focus enough you could see it laced with crimson. And when Judgement is angry his eyes basically glows ruby. Judgement surveyed Cross, searching for other injuries and harms on his body aside from the one that's already there. But Cross is as fine as he feels; _Shit._ Judgement sigh, straightened his back and pulled his hair tie from his hair, letting the silky black locks fall down. They handed the black hair tie to Cross with a stern look, who looked a bit loss at the offering.

"Tie your hair, it's a mess," Judgement says, not letting any emotion stray into their voice.

Cross took the tie from Judgement palm and use it to bring his hand together in a short pony tail. Judgement pulled a long wood from his belt and used it to pin their hair in a messy bun. The kid -who was somehow watching- wiggled his eyebrows at Cross as he put two more plate filled with food on the questionable table.

"His name is, Allen," Judgement says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Let's eat Cross, you need to replenish your energy. I heard from Judgement that the last time you ate was three weeks ago," Allen calls from the kitchen, his head hidden in the fridge as he took out a carton of milk and orange juice.

Cross, with the help of Judgement, slid of the bed and walk towards the table. Correction, Judgement dragged Cross to the tabletable and pushed him in one of the chair. Judgement sat besides him and Allen sat across them.

"So. . .any questions?" Allen inquired, spreading butter on his bread.

"Nothing much, just the usual what the hell were you you actually trying to do?" Cross says boredly, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. Judgement sat silently, simply eyeing his contractor and occasionally glancing at Allen. "What made you think that sacrificing a town for a demon, and then sacrificing that demon to summon an angel is a good idea?"

"Wow," Allen says in amazement and take a bite from his toast. "I didn't expect you to know that far,"

Cross shrugs, reaching for the syrup to douse his pancakes in. "I slept a lot, there was _time_ for me to stop and _think_ ," _short time_ actually, since Judgement decided to barge into his dream and go all raging on him.

"Well," Allen says in a high pitched tone, tapping the wooden table nervously. "It's personal and I was possessed a bit during the duration of time,"

Cross raised an eyebrow. _Possessed._ "Does that explain your curse?"

Allen seemed surprised, his pale cheeks heating up with the colour red. "You noticed it?"

Cross snorted, almost chocking on his pancake. Judgement gave him a glass of orange juice, if it weren't for the fact that he almost died a second time, Cross would had cried from Judgement act of kindness. Maybe later.

"Us curse bearer can smell each other," Quite literally honestly, especially when curses has the distinct smell of rotten flesh.

Sure Allen manage to cover it up with the smell of burnt sage, but that just make him more suspicious and kinda confirmed Cross' theory. Cross was a general for a reason, aside from being a matyr and a sacrifice. Judgement gave Cross a nod, filled with a hint of pride and respect.

It was a bit saddening when Cross finished his plate, but Allen had toasted a loaf of bread earlier and there's no way that any of the two witch in the room would let it go to waste. So Cross spread some strawberry jam onto one of the bread and gave it to Judgement, they took it without much of a thought and bite on it. Judgement doesn't need to eat since his source of energy comes from Cross, but it doesn't hurt to eat once in a while.

Cross spread a thick layer of butter on his bread, and add another layer of strawberry jam. No one has the right to say anything since Allen had practically dipped his sandwich in mandarin jam. No one touched the Nutella, not yet at least.

"You're going to take me?" Allen ask, drinking some milk from the carton. Cross nodded. "And burn me at stake?"

"I don't know about that. But you're young and without a guardian so they usually let off your case," Cross wasn't lying, there had been a lot of _summoning_ _cases_ among youth, some who just wants to experiment and some with mental problems. "But it's usually demon summoning. _A_ _ngel summoning_ is a bit _estranged,"_

But Allen was summoning a demon to summon an angel. Cross doesn't want to think anymore, it's too complicated to think.

"The people there are a sucker for sad stories. You could probably angst your way out of it," Cross says, eating his last piece of bread. Judgement poured another glass of orange juice, taking a sip befor sliding the glass to Cross. He took it, nodding in appreciation at them before gulping down. "If they accepted a deathless curse bearer I'm pretty sure they can find something in their heart to forgive you,"

Allen's shoved his last sandwich into his mouth, gulping down the carton of milk to clear his throat. His hands was twitching haphazardly, silver eyes roaming across the messy table.

They don't want to start a witch fight here.

 _"-Deaf-Mute-Blind-I command thee-Confine-Bind-"_ A string of spell was the first sign of attack, which came from Cross side.

Allen quckly fought back with a _slice_ spell, cutting the spell before it quickly reached him. He hope it manage to cut Cross as well. But the older man is still standing at center of the room, Judgement is now in it's holster, in it's weapon form. Grabbing a handful of _sleep soot_ from a tray, Allen quickly blew it to Cross direction. " _Sleep"_ he commended, as an insurance.

" _Confine_ ," Cross retaliate, trapping the sleep soot and spell in a magical barrier. " _-Diffusion-Combust-Burn-"_ Cross says as he drew something on his arm with something that looks like blood _"-Confine-"_ And with that, the kitchen behind Allen exploded, causing him to be threwn from across the room. His _ignore me_ spell that he had cast on the door was still there, so other people would had not notice the explosion. Slowly, Allen rise up from under the pile of rumbles, happy that nothing actually was caught on fire.

His forehead was burning, and Allen was sure that there was a gash across it, probably from something sharp that had manage to marred his skin. Cross coughed vehemently from the amount of dust in the air, caused by the explosion his spell created. He walked towards Allen, throwing something at the younger child. Upon contact, Allen reeled back, visibly disgusted at the deadman's blood he was dirtied with.

 _"-Deaf-Mute-I command thee-Bind-Confine-"_ Cross was being merciful, after all, at least Allen could still see. Judgement thrummed beneath his finger tips, replenishing the energy Cross had used. Allen simply stood there, quiet and still, eyes clouded something akin to resentment, anger; _Despair._ Cross took out handcuffs from his pocket, chaining Allen's hand with it as he tied the middle of the chain with a rope. He pats his uniform, cleaning away the dust. Surveying that area, Cross thought that he should at least bring along some of Allen's clothes in case something happen. Definitely the Nutella. And some supply for the journey.

Cross is going to ransacked all the magical items that this room have, some food -Nutella- and some clothing. He hopes that at least that Allen owns an enchanted bag to stuff everything with. As though Allen was a _physics_ his eyes moved at another direction, just beneth the pile of debry at the corner of the room. Cross pushed away all the useless materials, crying in triumph when Cross indeed found an enchanted bag.

He started with the Nutella, the sleep soot is definitely important as also the baku potion is. There's some healing potion along with replenishing potion. Inside a drawer was filled with spells and wards and _runes_ , Cross glance in exasperation at Allen, who just shyly gaze away. Cross took the whole drawer and put it inside the bag. There's also herbs and recipes that would be a waste to simple leave it there to rot, so Cross added it into the bag.

Allen had no library or any other places to put his book with aside from the wooden table, so Cross puts the dishes at the sink, and shoved everything into the bag, which includes a book about angels, three about demons, a dozen summoning book, black magic and a _cook_ book, there are more that should not be mentioned and should be questioned about why is it in the possession of a child.

There was a compartment at the foot of the bed, probably filled with stash and trash but Cross is a patient man and he's very curious about what other unholy possession those this kid own. Surprisingly, Allen had only two sets of clothing left inside the compartment and _holy shit_ , is that a cursed mirror?

Cross turned his gaze at Allen, expecting an answer, but Allen just bore his gaze back at Cross. Dead in the eye. Cross understood that feeling.

There is a _blessed dagger_ hidden in his clothes, along with other _exorcising_ shit. Holy water and pure salt and all. But what fucking hell, is that a jar of _demom blood?_

There is a dragon hind at the bottom of the chest, and _antler_ from god knows what. Cross half expected _selkie_ skin and he was not disappointed. Hidden with a spell was three tengu eggs and a tengu fan, accompanied it was a siren's scroll and there was a gemstone emulate stashed away. And lastly, another cursed object which Cross identify is a half rotted bone.

Honestly half of the stuff that Allen own is already illegal according to the rules that the magical community had set, much less is allowed to be trade or sell. Cross wonder where did Allen get all his supply from? He needs to deal with some dragon skin in his hand.

If this is a drug bust then Allen would be one of the supplier because damn son, this kid got good stuff.

Pretty sure that he had raided everything that's usable in the room -or everything bringable at that matter- Cross sealed the bag and swung it over his shoulder. It wasn't _that_ heavy considering the amount of stuff in there and it wasn't exactly _light_ either Manageable to say the least.

Walking back towards Allen, Cross took the end of the rope. _"Disperse,"_ He commanded, tugging the rope to see if the spell is nullified. _"Bind,"_ He commands again, letting magic etched itself onto the rope.

Allen smiled weakly, shuffling his feet over the rubble. Cross threw a cloak at his face, watching as the piece of clothing wrap itself around Allen's figure to hide his characteristics. That's the rule of the magical community, they do not reveal the guilty.

And with that, Cross heads out to the nearest _Tengu_ _Market_ with Allen in his tow.


	4. Allen is a tengu friend

**Chapter 3**

It took Cross one hour to find the location of the nearest tengu market, which _is_ a couple of towns away. It was not a hard place to find once you're in the right area, a bit close to the city center and you would need to use a phone booth to open the portal. But still, it was a thirty minute to walk, not adding with the amount of time it took to actually _reach_ the town. And another ten minutes to walk along the planes of realm to reach the market.

 _Tengu_ _market_ doesn't directly involve a lot of tengu, but it originated from them. But rather it is an outstretched realm that exist with the agreement of parties from other worlds as an intersection to cross between realms and basically for other creatures to _trade_. It's the most basic place to get any magical items and can be use as shortcuts to get to places. _Places. A lot of places._

"I _swear_ kid, if you won't stop _starring_ at the _kitsune_ I will gouge your eyes out and sell it to the tengu merchant over there for one of their egg," Cross swear, tugging the rope lightly so Allen would fucking stop have a starring contest to death with the Kitsune dealer.

Allen -who still haven't stop starring goddamit- grumbled something under his breath. "Don't curse him either!" Cross yelled in exasperation.

Allen -as humans as he is- growled, barring his teeth at the fox dealer who is just a few tables away. Cross is honestly worried of wether or not what he had caught was a human or some magical creature _shit_ , because Allen hadn't show any sign of humanity ever since they first met. Except the cooking part. The cooking part was humane.

"He's a _liar_. I bought a glamour spell from him and it's doesn't even work. Those _tengus_ are getting ripped of their money!" Allen shot back, malice dripping with every word. "He deserve to be-"

"First of all, no. I don't want to be included in your revenge just because you were stupid enough to buy from a fucking _fox._ Second, it's business. Those tengu should know what it comes dealing with a kitsune," Cross eyes the tengus at the kitsune stall, he doesn't know what they were planning on buying, but it's bad to lie to tengus. They are higher spirit, strong and prideful. His eyes roamed back to the pathwalk, it's not wise to mix with other spirits.

There's a lot of hunters in the market, trying to stock up their weapon for dragon season next month. It's illegal actually, but only for specific places and _realms_. But in the end, it was decided that any dragons belongs to their government, so you can kill 'em but you can't keep 'em. Though the reward of catching one is pretty high, that's why it's always a busy time during dragon season, especially with covens.

A couple of tengu merchant tried to sing, which had somehow personally offended a passing siren and caused the siren to _stop_ and _correct_ them that they are singing wrongly and they should just fucking _stop._ Cross was honestly surprised that the tengus didn't _even_ wring the siren's neck with their claws but instead laugh it off, the siren might be tengu friend or something for them to _act_ like that. The siren might be _their_ friend since no creature would even tried to _scold_ a tengu, much less _two._

The siren laughed at something that the tengus says, pointy teeth gleaming under the sulight and claws hitting one of the tengus on the back. The siren says something, causing the other two tengu two laugh along with him. Allen snickers alongside as he watches them. The siren's ears flickered, and the eyes of the two tengu was already on Allen.

 _"My. My. What did the little boy do?"_ The siren cooed, long finger reaching for the tip of the hood.

Cross stop him with his hands, causing one of the tengu on the table to growl. The other simply calms down his partner. It seems he was right. The siren is _a_ tengu friend. Which mean that it's not wise to piss off any of the three.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a rush," Cross says, trying to sound as polite as he can, he tugs the end of the rope, causing the handcuff chain to chime and clank. "As you can see here,"

The other tengu eyes are on Allen, who is hidden beneath the cloak, their claw adorning hand reaching out. Cross didn't even _tried_ to stop them, it was not in his power to stop a _higher spirit_. The siren was a lucky shot since they don't even count as a higher spirit, but tengus, they are one of the top tiers of the food chain. They eat anything, _anything_. And they have a very peculiar magic too. _Very particular spells._ _Very powerful too._

"Come on," The other tengu urges for his partner to continue, long canines jutting out of their lips. "Let us see him. He can't be _that_ ugly," And with a flick of his wrist, the cloak fell from Allen's face.

"He's beautiful," The siren immediately swooned, scaly hands immediately went to caress Allen's cheek.

Allen gave a pleading stare at Cross, which had been simply ignored by the older male. Cross shrugs before turning his gaze at something else. ' _Traitor_ ' Allen tried to convey with his glare, bewilderment hardening into something more sinister. _'I will kill you in your sleep'_.

"Can I keep him? Why are humans so cute? Why is _this_ human so cute? I want to keep him!" One of the tengu chirped happily, yellow eyes glowing excitedly, his feather on his ears puffed, a pleasing peach colour. He looks as though he had drank thirteen jugs of coffee and energy drink, he's practically _vibrating._

"You don't even know his name," the other tengu says exasperatedly, he was a _bit_ calmer then his other companion but his eyes, an orange colour visibly glow of mirth. He had the same feathers as his friend, the only difference is that it's accompanied by a bit of grey. _Owls._ "What's your name by the way?" he adds excitedly. Clawed hands pinching Allen's cheek.

"He's so cute!" The other tengu squealed in excitement, getting to close to the boundary of Allen's personal space.

Allen blushed a bit from embarrassment, turning his gaze away from the overly excited tengu. "My name is Allen," he mumbles so quiet that it's impossible for human ears to pick up his voice, but a siren and tengus or _magicals_ , it's can be heard as clear as crystal.

"Let's adopt him! Let's adopt him!" The tengu with the yellow eyes screeched, causing Allen to go deaf a little and made what little life in him die a bit. "The village would love him and if they don't allow him we could declare Allen as _mate_ -"

Cross cleared his throat -Allen was already dead inside by this point- catching the attention of the two tengus. "Maybe later," he says in a business tone, "but right now, he has a trial that he has to face," Cross stated.

The orange eyed tengu glared at him, eyebrows scrunched together and claws arched a bit to threatingly. " _He's_ _innocent_ ," He hissed at Cross, teeth baring and eyes glowing bright. "We will bring him with us. Let Allen go!"

"I'm sorry but it seems that I cannot do that. Rules are rules," Cross shot back, fingers twitching to pull out his cigarette but decided against so. _He needs the nicotine so, so badly now._

"I declare him _Tengu_ _friend_ ," The yellow eyed one announced a bit too excitedly, his flight feathers tensing and relaxing and claws fidfidgeting. "That should help prove his innocence!"

Allen who was silent by this point became weary, cause _magic culture_ have a lot of rituals and a lot of _rules._ And knowing the magical community, it's a fact the human culture isn't a _thing_ and what human think is a _thing_ it doesn't exactly count to the community. So when the yellow eyed tengu _practically_ pounce on him and start _kissing_ him, Allen doesn't exactly know how to react so he just stood there.

Allen could feel the _ritual_ flowing underneath his skin, and he could sense foreign _magic_ interacting with his own. He just doesn't know what to do, on one side he's being sexually assaulted and on the other it's just the formation of a _platonic_ friendship. Allen decided to lean against the friendship one, he doesn't want to pick a fight with _any_ community.

Allen is kinda worried that tengu might not _need_ air like humans do, it's been a couple of minutes and he was still locked in the arms of his _new_ friend. And Allen's lung is burning by this point already and he was starting to get drowsy...

The tengu let's go.

Allen gasped for breath.

Cross was laughing along with the siren and Allen is regretting that he didn't kill that man earlier.

The yellow eyed tengu smiled triumphantly, hands on his hips as he looks _so_ proud. The other too did the same, and Allen wonders briefly if he was about to declare Allen a friend too cause Allen doesn't want to deal with that again.

"What about you?" The orange eyed said, giving a look at Cross.

But the ginger simply shook his head, hands unbuttoning his jacket to revealing a black floral mark on his neck. "Already one," the exorcist explains. "With the _crows,"_

Cross tugs the rope again, making the metal clings to catch their attention again. "We have to go now, I'll give Allen to you later-"

"Our names, this is Keiji and I'm Koutaro. You can find us at our stall if anything happens or call," _Koutaro_ introduce.

"Okay," Cross nods. "Wear back your cloak, Allen," he adds quickly.

Cross didn't have to say anything about the cloak, Allen isn't risking to draw attention onto himself in the market. Where there are more _cultures._ The last thing he needs is an _Afnac_ proposing to him.

Cross snickers, covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Allen kicks him from behind.

A _bakaneko_ stop them this time, transforming into _his_ humane form right before their eyes. He was a couple of head shorter then Cross and even though it kinda of look funny with his _cat ears_ and _tail._ They still need to stop and act serious cause _luck spirits_ still counts as a higher spirit.

"So..." The cat spirit drawls out, eyeing the cloaked figure behind Cross. "What's under the cloak?"

They both groaned.


	5. Connection's worth a thousand experience

"I did not sign up for this," Allen annouced as he stepped out of the building.

From what Allen had fantasized, Black Order was a very strict, dictator like private government that will ruthlessly and cold bloodly punish the people that had broke the rules with a death sentence. Allen had broke more than a dozen rules, so he decided to add some angst into his confession. Cross had said that the people in Black Order are a sucker for angst, Allen hadn't realise that it was _literally_ true.

Allen is a free man, as free as one could be as to being put under surveillance. That could be expected since he did tried to _sacrifice and entire town_.

Allen glanced at Cross who was walking slowly besides him, even though Cross was still almost twice his height the older man was still lagging behind. Allen slowed down. _Cross looks dead,_ Allen noted, _deader than before._ Allen pitied Cross honestly, The moment ths council have voted Cross as his _watchguard_ Cross had looked like he was going to do black magic at that time and moment so there would finally be a reason for them to kill him. Thankfully, Judgement slapped Cross before he did anything.

Hevlaska - _a physics-_ had shook her head sympathetically at Cross direction before locking her eyes with Judgement until the both of them nodded. Then, her attention had returned back at Allen to listen to his story and deciding wether or not he was being truthful.

At least Cross got some time off. When they decided that Cross should be a _guardian_ , it was decided that over the duration of six month that he must report all of Allen's action. So that six month is a vacation for him.

 _I know this is getting tiresome_ _to hear_ but Cross looks dead. Allen's suspecting that instead of looking dead, Cross is actually dead, inside the least. It impossible for anyone alive to look _that_ much like a corpse. "Fuck me in the eye with a cactus," Cross grumbled under his breath, Allen glanced up, eyes trailing their linked hand -so Allen won't get lost or walk too slow- and to his expression which looked dead serious.

 _"Brother. . ."_ Allen drawled out in a lilting tone. Allen didn't had a legal identity so Black Order made one for him, it will be mailed next Monday.

Cross expression broke a little and now, he looks like he's ready to cry in the middle of the pavement and sleep right there, right now. Allen gripped Cross hands tighter since he's starting to wobble. The two of them had caught the eyes of many onlookers, but who could even resist looking, a long haired ginger adult wearing an eyepatch under his glasses and an albino child with a pentagram over his left eye holding hands. That doesn't include with the way they are dressed. Allen's wearing rags and Cross is wearing a three layer uniform of a clergyman in the middle of summer.

"It's only for six months," Allen tried to give assurance, tugging Cross hand since the older man is getting suspiciously close to the road. Probably to get into a car accident. "They won't give you any work in that six month and they're going to give you extra pay for housing me. And also my allowance,"

Cross expression hardened and he actually looked slightly afraid. "They're being sympathetic. They are planning something and I don't know what it is,"

Allen gave Cross a confused albeit curios look. Cross shook his head, the trace of any emotion devoid on his face. "Nevermind,"

Cross house is an apartment on the first floor, it's kinda like a house apartment and has a mini yard and everything. Walking inside, the bespectacled man searched for under the potted plants and pulled out a key from underneath the potted red hibiscus. With a lot of fumbling, a lot of swearing and more than one occasion when the key across falls on the ground. _Keyword: Key._ Since it's a singular, one key ment for a single keyhole and how could one even manage to mess that up? Well Cross can.

The moment the door swung open, Cross didn't even step inside, he simply stood there as though he is waiting and Allen is honestly debating with himself if he needs to send his current guardian to a local hospital or an asylum.

"Tim!" Cross called from outside the entrance, greeted by welcoming silence. "Tim!" Cross shouts louder. But this time, there was a reply. A confused _mew_ curts through the silence and the sound of bells. The cat was huge and bright yellow, like a fuzzy version of the sun. Allen resisted the urge to pet it. It is rude to pet someone else cat before the owner does.

The cat stood at the doorway, at first it starts walking to his master but upon seeing a newcomer it turned it heals and shyly walks to Allen. _Tim_ curled at his feet, fucking _purring._ Allen's will is crumbling and he had to physically stop himself from patting that damm cat. And Cross is stunned besides him, Allen can't even move his finger that was locked with Cross cause Cross' hand was like a boulder. "Traitor," he had heard Cross gasped silently at the cat, which simply ignored him.

Allen wished he had cast an ignore me spell onto himself earlier but luckily his not-patting-the-cat game was strong because it had been five minutes since Tim had cheated Cross with him but Allen still manage to stand tall without reaching to pet Tim. Albeit he was just as stiff as Cross.

Tim _mewed_ , rolling on his back so his stomach was revealed. The two boys did nothing and simply watched the cat as it tries to lure them into cuddling with it. Allen knows proper etiquette. And Cross feels betrayed. Neither is making the first move. Tim is getting tired of them.

The cat did one last move, rolling into his feet and circles Allen leg, rubbing and purring against Allen feet and if it weren't for the fact that Tim was Cross' cat then Allen would had give Tim all the affection that it wants for being so darn cute. But Tim was Cross' cat. So Allen did nothing. Tim went away, walking back into the apartment where it came from.

A couple of minutes went by with them standing outside and Allen kinda gets the irkling of Cross tiredness now, no wonder he's dead inside. Cross did the first move, stepping through the entrance and Allen following his lead. After removing their shoes, Cross hurriedly walked with Allen in his tow to somewhere akin to the living room. He let go Allen's hand the first time since they stepped out of Black Order, slammed the switches on the wall until the ceiling fan starts to move and immediately crash down onto the sofa. "There's food in the fridge and some money in the _Chicken Book for The Soul_ book. Wake me up in a couple of days," Apparently, that's the extent of his energy since the moment the sentence ended Cross went to _sleep._ Allen wasn't that hungry either so instead, he opened the A/C since it's summer and who cares about electric bills because Allen could bet on everything he has that the Black Order pays for it, after it gets colder Allen closed the fan and curtains and gather sufficient blacket and pillows before plopping it onto the carpet. Tim calls and Allen isn't heartless enough to ignore the sound of a cat in need, he gave Tim cat food.

His _fort_ was okay enough even though it was lacking pillow and people who had laughed and mocked about Allen's inability to sleep should run, since Allen didn't even need to try to sleep, he _immediately_ passed out. That's how cold he was.

At least he didn't dream this time.

He didn't even know when he woke up.

Allen is half sure that he's going to kill himself the next day, the other half is already dead. One thing about sleep is nightmares, the other thing about sleep is waking up as though you had doused down one bottle of vodka by yourself and had a drinking battle against your imaginary friend. But thankfully, the smell of food relaxes the knot in his stomach.

Allen was ninety-nine percent sure that the smell of food wasn't caused by Cross because he is still sleeping on the couch, in the exact same position. And Allen half doubted that Tim could cook, and if he could. . .then that's cool having a cat like that. But Allen was hungry and he doesn't know exactly how long he slept and he feels like barfing, and- Bile threatens to rise up his esophagus. Someone blew something at his direction.

"Burnt mint and sea cucumber," That person said, who sound odly familiar. Because of how dead he felt, it took Allen a couple of minutes to realize that it was Judgement.

And thanks to whatever it was that Judgement had blow at him, the world had stop spinning and his vision was no longer like mortar in a mixer. Allen is finally functioning. As much as he can as a himan being. The higher spirit handed a bowl into Allen's hand.

"It's oatmeal and replenishing paste," Judgement simply said as he walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a spatula along the way.

For your information, replenishing paste taste like glue and every medicine that had been invented by man and adding that with oatmeal doesn't exactly help it's taste cause oatmeal is just... wheat. So yeah, Allen feels like barfing the fourth time today and dying seems like a better option than this. It took him three swallows to finish the whole bowl, three _large_ swallows. If it weren't for the summoning ritual, Allen predicted that no matter what, his hair will still turn white.

"What are you cooking!" Allen half asked, half shouted as he pushed himself up on from his little fort and tried to make his way to the kitchen. He collapse onto the counter and dragged his ass on the chair.

"Omelette and french toast," Judgement replied back, attention purely focused on the frying pan.

That definitely sound better than the oatmeal.

"How long did we slept?" Allen ask, hands reaching for the glass of milk at the other side of the counter.

Judgement shrugs, turning his heels as he grabs a plate to spill the content from the pan. "Two days I guess," He puts the plate onto the counter and slides it at Allen.

"You said it was omelette," Allen gasped, feigning betrayal as he points dramatically at the content of his plate. "This is scrambled eggs!"

"A man can change,"

They both laugh.

Allen took a bite out of the toast, savoring the sweet taste of honey and swallowing it slowly. He plays with the scrambled eggs at the tip of his fork, before deciding that manners was important and eat it. Meanwhile, Judgement is making tea. Allen hope it was tea. If it was another replenishing potion, or paste or whatever, Allen doesn't mind stabbing the fork into his neck.

"It's Dandelion tea," Judgement says as he poured the tea into three mug, Allen was almost doubting his maths ability since there was only two- Cross groaned awake.

Allen was proven wrong.

"I feel dead!" Cross moaned and a thump sound followed after. The dragging of feet could be heard as the chair besides Allen was pulled and a figure was thrown into it. Cross looks more alive than he usually does.

"You can't be dead," Judgement in a monotonous tone, he slid Cross a mug of the Dandelion tea before going to the fridge to take out a jar filled with green paste. Judgement starts making oatmeal.

Cross quietly sips his tea, treading the edge of sleep and consciousness threatingly as his head bobs down and his eyelids flutter. "How old are you?" Allen ask as an attempt to keep Cross awake.

That seems to work cause Cross in immediately straightens his back and snap his eyes open. "I'm like twenty or something," Cross answers. Helpful. "I'm supposed to be your guardian and I honestly don't know how to take care an eleven year-"

"I'm sixteen," Allen corresponds, seeping his tea.

Cross was silent, as though he was thinking, Allen doesn't blame Cross for taking such a long time for a response because honestly, aside from his age, Allen too feels the same.

Meanwhile, Judgement slides a bowl of _oatmeal_ at Cross who glared at it as though it had killed his parents. With a taste more disgusting than it smells, theres a chance that it did happened.

"Well... I didn't expect that," Cross replies to Allen, stirring what is a mash of oatmeal and replenishing paste with a metal spoon.

Allen, instead, drank from his glass of milk. "People had said that calcium helps, but I've been doing it for six years and I'm starting to get _really_ doubtful,"

Judgement who was standing across them, starts to walk around the counter and to Cross. It pulls it's hair tie and uses it's fingers to comb through Cross crinsom locks...

"Well," Cross starts after taking a spoonful of oatmeal. "Magic sucks your energy, maybe it sucks your body's growth energy,"

Allen tried to respond, but failed since it's kinda true. "That's that,"

"We're out of lotus roots," Judgement suddenly announced as he lets go of Cross hair that he had braided. Judgement uses the long stick on his belt to twirl his black silky hair into a messu bun. "And holy water and scrying oil, also _food,"_

Cross bends back against the chair, so his face was facing upside down against Judgement. "You chaperoning?" He ask, sounding hopeful.

Judgement simply sigh as he flicks Cross forehead. "Of course. I can't simply leave you two out there,"

Cross returns back to his normal position, the colour returning to his face as he finishes the last spoon of oatmeal. "We need to buy dye for Allen. I don't want you to become another Tengu Friend. That would be problematic, they are very territorial,"

A thoughtful look cross his face, the tip of his mouth twisting into slight smirk.

"Speaking of tengu friend..."

Allen somehow gets the idea.


	6. Reunion, my friend

So far, things had gone horribly well. They took a cab to the tengu market, the gateway there is located at the phone booth at the local dog park. Allen was worried that people might wonder how did three person manage to get into one tiny booth and only comes out a few hours later. It was a long call.

Cross had finally dressed in something normal and less than three layers, just a plain grey shirt and faded jeans. Allen was wearing... the same thing and Judgement on the other hand, was being Judgement. Allen doesn't even have the faintest idea at what they were wearing.

"Do you know where that tengu stall is?" Cross ask, hands firmly gripping Allen's.

"I kinda know," Allen answers honestly, he knows by the way the slight drop of Cross' pace that he's going to be leading this time. So Allen gently tugs Cross hands as he starts walking to the direction where he feels is right. The thing about walking through dimensions is that you need to be very precise at where you're going, even the angle itself is important.

When Cross was going back to the Black Order, all he needs is to go to any random Tengu Market and go through one of the _mark_ place. It's that simple, either way, no matter which direction he goes he will always end up to that one destination. This was a bit different. There are a lot of market. A lot of places. And a lot of worlds. They only want to go to one. And for a human to be in the _slate_ for such a long time can have horrible results. There had been a case when walking through the slate for more than one hour, that person had barfed his _intestines_ out.

Cross particularly wants to keep his kidneys, even though it's barely functioning. And Allen still wants to keep the organs he had left. Judgement is a higher spirit, so it's literally a walk in their yard for them.

"I think it's that one," Allen says as he points at a set of doors near the horizon, intricate with delicate golden leaves and faded branches.

"Most likely," Cross replies not too surely, he trust Allen's judgement. Glancing back to his own Judgement, the higher spirit held in a lax expression.

They reached the door. Allen's hand shaking as it reached out for the door.

 _"Please don't be Dreamlands,"_

-line breaker-

Trusting Allen's sense of direction had been the worst decision that Cross had made so far. They had walked through _seven_ doors and neither of them is even for the market. _Fae_ _. Phoenix. Siren. Avian._ You name it. It always lead to another world.

They actually had to rest in some kind of mythical forrest for a while since they had been walking for almost and hour, and the last time someone walked _half_ of that, his _organs_ spilled out. Cross and Allen are human, well mostly. And Judgement was bent as hell that they should rest for a while before continuing walking on the planes of the slate. There wasn't any argument.

Thankfully no creature had interrupted them as they rested, maybe since Judgement was releasing such an imposing _aura_ that nothing even dared to get near them. And Cross was afraid that if he had left Judgement out like that any longer, then he might leave their mark at the area. They left after twenty minutes. Sure they feel _miserable_ by that point, but it would even be worst if there was a territorial dispute. If it was him than it's fine, _magical_ doesn't really care about humans, but if it's another spirit... Might as well be war.

"I think this one is it," Allen mumbles as his hands tiredly reaches for the door. Pushing it open with a slight surge of magic.

"That's what you said the last seven time," Cross groaned because he was a honest man.

Once the door opens completely, Cross could finally see the other side of the door. Packed with humans and non-humans alike, they finally reached the market. But if it's their market? Who knows. Cross is starting to doubt Allen.

"Come on, let's go," Allen says as he pulls Cross hand desperate and walk through the doorway. Judgement follows behind them silently, keeping an eye out for any hidden enemies.

Walking through the market is rather easy for them since, to put it simply, everyone hear are like atoms... they don't like touching each other and need some kind of distance to be happy. So when everyone is avoiding physical contact with everyone else, walking through the rather large body of the crowd is rather easy. And soon enough the Tengu stall was in their line of vision.

But of course, Allen just had to fucking glare at the kitsune again. "Stop it," Cross his as he yank the hem of Allen shirt to physically drag him before he starts a fight with a dealer. A string of curse flew from Allen's mouth and Cross was unsure wether half of them is _curses_ or just curse words. With all the noise, he can hardly pick up Allen's voice.

"Allen," _The birds_ screeched in unison. Probably he shouldn't identify the tengus as birds but where's the lie in that. "You came back," Bokuto says. And Cross had already let go of Allen by this point since treating a tengu friend harshly in front of their respective tengu is not the wisest idea if you still want your limbs intact.

"And you brought your friends!" Keiji added hurriedly.

"Can we buy something from your stall?" Allen ask rather timidly, shyly looking away since personal space doesn't seem to apply to them and embarrassment is a thing for him.

"Of course," Bokuto say as he lets go of Allen from the hug -at least he didn't kiss him this time- and took Allen's hand as he lead him to the front of the stall. Claws gently pricking into Allen's skin but not hard enough to break the outer layer of his epidermis.

"We tried finding you guys," Cross interjected, walking silently besides Allen's open side with Judgement following closely behind him. It feels like there's a wall on both of Allen's side. "It took this kid seven tries to finally find the right door,"

"Uhmm... Actually, I kind of already traded my sense of direction _for_ _something_ ," Allens says in a rather high voice, as though it can defend himself, embarrassment leaking like a dam.

" _For_ _something_?" Bokuto ask, letting go of Allen's hand as he walked around the counter of his stall. Judgement starts picking the ingredients, asking Keiji for stuff that's not shown on the shelf.

"I have a cursed mirror... and it's extremely useful-"

"Useful?"

"For trading purposes!"

Cross stiffled a laugh then cleared his throat, Allen stabs him with his elbow. Hard. Bokuto was laughing, causing the wind to pick up and blew away a few tents. Though the owner hardly says anything as they picked it back up, after all, who in the right mind would pick a fight with a tengu?

"Keiji and I were quite worried that you might come again in your uniform. It's bad for our business," Bokuto says, glancing at Cross as he keeps his focus on Allen. "Speaking of which, why did you came with Allen?" Well here goes the mother hen mode, quite literally.

"I'm his guardian now," Cross says as he rest his hands on the counter, crossing his arms as he leans forward. Bokuto turns his head at Cross, looking slightly confuse. "Like a parent," Cross continues.

"Why does Allen need one?" Bokuto tilted his head, eyes eerily unblinking and wide.

"In humans term he's still a child and needs guidance," Cross makes jazz hands. "Guardian,"

"But does he not have parents?" Bokuto continues to ask even though the subject is right across him. Sure, ask the other one.

"Most likely not, it's normal for humans to abandon their spouses. And Allen doesn't have any documents for the human world," Cross answers as he could. It's always hard to explain about how humans work, especially since terms are widely diverse. At least he didn't refer to children as _birdlings_. That would be weird.

"But then how did he lived his life alone than?" Bokuto ask more, as though he could get Allen's whole life story from Cross alone. Even though the time that Cross had spent with Allen was mostly in an unconscious state.

"Illegally,"

"I don't understand,"

"You don't have to,"

"I'm right here you know!" Allen says in a loud voice, almost shouting.

Bokuto sigh as he runs his temple, as though he should be the one stressed. "It would be better if you were to live with me in our world. You would like it. The scenery is always beautiful and my village had always like pretty things-"

"I can't. Sorry. I'm still underage to go alone," Allen quickly cuts off Bokuto sentence. He is quite content in living in his own world.

"But I thought it's okay to bring your guardian along with you?" Bokuto says, confusion evident in his tone of voice. He looks at the two humans in front of him, innocently seeking out an answer.

Cross was frozen besides Allen, startled by the question. They both shared a look. "Maybe for a couple of week or a short visit but I'm not allowed to actually live in a place that's not my dimension," Cross replies as cleanly as he can. He doesn't know what to do if the _owl_ starts pushing for more answers.

With a timing that had been blessed, Keiji pushed a paper bag towards them. "Anything more?" They ask with a mirthed smile.

"Uh... Can you get some red dye for Allen hair?" Cross ask politely, since he doubted that Judgement would had get them that.

Keiji frowned slightly. "But why would you need that?"

"White hair is frowned upon when it's on children,"

With a look that clearly describe to as 'humans are weird'' Keiji went to the back of the back stall as he starts putting some herbs into a stone bowl. He grinds it.

"Lenalee should come tomorrow," Judgement informs silent at Cross, their voice threading the edge of silence.

But of course Bokuto could hear it. "Who's Lenalee?"

Cross turned his head from Judgement to Bokuto, he's getting real tired of the question and the looks on the tengu face clearly show that they know it. It pisses him off even more.

"A _fae_ ," Cross answer as he swallows down the urge to curse the creature in front of him. "She's more to a healer though, but the organization puts her in a fighter position. She's the fastest of her kind,"

"Keiji are you done yet?" Allen calls, drumming his finger on the wooden counter absentmindedly. Drumming a simple beat with occasional thrills.

"A bit more," Keiji replies. "Bokuto help me to crack the asphalt seed open!"

"Okay!" Bokuto says as he walks towards Keiji, leaving the three of them alone.

"It felt as though I was being interviewed by your father, Allen," Cross says, leaning against the counter as he stares down at Allen.

"What's next?" Allen snorts, turning his attention up at Cross with a sly smirk on his face. "Are you going to propose? But we're already family,"

Cross made a disgusted face. "I'm already married to my job," he repliesp smoothly.

"But here you are taking a break," Allen says back just as smooth.

Judgement snorts- They look at them- and he sneezes. "You should take better care of your health Cross!" Judgement says, looking slightly dazed on his feet.

"I don't need to. I have you for that, don't I?" Cross was sure that Judgement might try to poison him in his next meal, but honestly who was he to care? Judgement wil still feel just as sick as he was. So it's a win-win situation.

"I don't know if it's the shade you want, but I tried imitating yours," Keiji says. "Come here Allen, I'll dye your hair while I'm at it,"

"Thanks," Cross says as he watches Allen walk around the counter and towards the other tengu, they ushered him behind the tent. "Well that went well,"

Hopefully they'll have enough money to buy groceries.


	7. I'm waiting

"What have I created?" Cross gasped dramatically, eyes wide with slight shock and horror. His eyes follows the figure that just came out of the tent, the red hair that crowns his face seemed eerily familiar of the past he had desperately wanted to forget. Allen looks so strikingly similar to when he was younger.

"We finally look like siblings!" Allen announced triumphantly, putting his hand on his hips as though it's a feat.

"I hope you don't mine," Keiji says, wiping his hands with a piece of cloth to clean away the red stain. Cross choose to ignore Allen's statement and instead put his focus on the Tengu behind him.

"How much is for everything?" Cross ask as he prepares for the worst. Keiji and Bokuto exchange glances, smirking at each other. "What are you willing to trade for?"

 _My_ _kidney_

 _-Line breaker-_

It wasn't a surprise that when they return back to the human realm they would draw a lot of attention. Crinsom is not a well known hair colour. And it stood out more in the heat of the afternoon, where the sun is directly above their head. Allen is silent for most of the time, with the exception of a few comments. Most likely exhausted from traveling through dimensions more than half a dozen time. Judgement carried their bag from them, seeing as how he was the least affected. Cross feels as well as he usually is.

They walked to the nearest supermarket, enjoying the cool blast of wind against their cheek as they stepped through the entrance. Bless the air conditioner.

Much to Judgement dismay was that they were the one that had to shop for the grocery, with Allen and Cross tagging behind them like lost puppies. Cross _did_ help with some ingredients, seeing as Judgement doesn't really have that much experience in the human world. And Allen, just put cereal and bread into the cart. He grabbed a carton of milk and yogurt before silently putting it in the cart. Cross stare at Allen. Allen stares back and shrugs. "I'm a growing boy," He defended himself.

After taking all the items that they needed, they headed to the cashier. The bill piling up to the roof. Cross pulls out a card from his wallet, 'Black Order' written in a cursive font. Allen whistled in appreciation at that card.

Allen grabbed a few plastic bags that seemed light in weight, leaving Cross with the more heavy weight. Cross grabs it effortlessly, much to Allen appreciation. Getting a teksi wasn't hard in this area since there's a teksi stand right along the road. Though the driver was quite stunned to have three male passengers. "Where are you heading to?" The driver ask as he starts the enjin.

Glancing at the driver, Cross began to chant something under his breath, the driver slowly pulling the break and brings his hands to the steering wheel. The car began to move and Allen can't believe that Cross actually put a spell on their taxi driver. Though he would do the same honestly.

Judgement, who was seated at the back seat stares at Cross in disapproval, who just raised his hands in mock defeat. Giving them a look that clearly says, ' _I can't help it'._

After ten minutes or so, the scenery outside the tinted window had become boring to look at and Allen was beginning to slowly drift off to sleep. Judgement suddenly murmurs something under their breath, as though he is chanting a rune. The vehicle abruptly stops, and there was muffled shouting everywhere. And even with all the commotion, Allen still couldn't wake up, he felt his body being lifted up carefully only to be layed horizontally. He could faintly head the slamming of a door and that's when the last bit of consciousness left him.

Cross sigh as he steps out the cab, Judgement had been orderred to stay in there and protect Allen since the child is _technically_ under his responsibility. Though he debated with himself that he might really need the help of a pure higher spirit for this. But Cross was known to fight enemies out of his league, one of the main factor of him becoming a General at such a young age.

The sudden enemy caught him by surprise, and with a change of plan, a drastic change, he starts his attack. He went as far to put a spell on a non-magic. Judgement followed soon after, casting a spell that will put Allen to sleep. And the thing about higher spirit, is that nothing can deny their magic. The only thing that can do that isa process knows as _annihilation_ where magic of the same level or even a higher ranking go against each other and destroy each other.

He didn't need to say anything as he steps out of the taxi, Cross and Judgement is a one man team, they don't need to exchange a lot of words. So as he heads out to the source of the magic, the sight that greeted him was not a surprise and yet, not an expectation. Cross pulls out his holy dagger hidden underneath the hilt of his belt, there's another one, a cursed one but that won't do anything against _him_.

"What are you doing here _, Earl_?" The question was like an arrow whizzing past the calm air. Cross carefully walks towards the other man, keeping an eye out for any his helpers.

"Oh, is it you Cross?" The Earl gasped in surprise, golden eyes glowing faintly like dying ambers. He was dressed to perform, as though he is a pianist. "My. My. It's been a long time isn't it, my old friend?"

Cross grits his teeth in annoyance, the Earl grating the last bit of his nerves. "What's your purpose here, Earl!" He bits back, almost hissing.

The _Earl,_ walks towards him, unaffected by the hostility, Cross _flinched_ back when a hand was extended at him. "Surely you haven't forgotten about me, Cross. Even though, I still remember you as clear as day," He says faintly, gloved hand retreating back seeing as it wasn't received. "If you want to be my pupil I might consider this time, seeing as you are a great Necromancer Cross. And it's been such a long-"

"I'm not a Necromancer," _Not anymore._

The Earl narrowed his eyes at him, the air around him being quickly filled with such rotten, _familiar_ magic. He hummed under his breath, inhaling deeply. "But there's still a strong smell coming from you,"

"I'm working on that," Cross snarkily replies, huffing as he shuffle his feet. "You haven't answer my question,"

The Earl smiled a bit, not his _business_ smile but his relaxed one. Cross knows the difference between all of his expression. He gripped the hilt of his dagger tighter, turning his knuckles white. "Business, you know," The Earl replies as he leans against his umbrella in a lax manner, as though he is not being threatened with a weapon. Cross won't actually useuse that weapon on him, and the Earl knows that.

"Work is never finished for me," The _First_ sings in a dulcet voice, as though he is a child. Now flashing a cruel smile at Cross. "You haven't say my name, Cross." the dulcet toned voice continues.

Cross took a step back as the Earl took another step towards him, closing their distance. The anxiety in Cross blood making him more aware of his surrounding.

"I know that it's been a _really,_ reallylong time but _did_ you really forget about me? I'm hurt if that's the case... but I can help you to remember," The Earl says in a lilting voice, his attire changing into something more casual as he finished his sentence. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to visit you ever since you came in contact with the _Crows,"_ He hissed 'crows' with so much animosity as pulls a ribbon from his wrist to tie his long, light coloured hair.

Cross almost dropped his dagger at the sight, his hands dropping slightly and he made a pained expression, even though it is covered back to his usual expression. But even the slight changed is noticeable to _higher spirit_ and the Earl doesn't even needed to _be_ one to notice it.

"I see... So you still remember me, huh. I'm so happy to know that," The Earl says as he is no longer in his _usual_ form. The form that everyone had known as the Earl of Millennium. And yet, even with the change, Cross refuses to think of him anything else than the Earl. "Let's take a walk around the city, Cross. I have a lot of things to catch up with you," He says, reaching for Cross hand.

"What are you planning, _Earl?"_ Cross says again, heavily, firmly pushing away his _enemy_ hand.

"The Earl, huh?" He questions in a bitter tone, almost threatening. "You still refuse to mention my name,"

Golden eyes meet with caramel, and sparks seems to flew from the sheer tension of their glares. Neither wavers and neither was even thinks of stepping back. And for a second, it feels like the old time when they were something more than comrades and nothing less than family. But it was just for a second. Reality makes them remember of the present.

" _Mana,_ " Cross finally relents, watching as the other's eyes glow in joy at the mention of his name. "What are you doing here?" He questions softly.

"I haven't heard that in a long time, it was only Adam or Earl. I missed that." _Mana_ says wistfully, eyes casted down with a melancholic hue. "I can't tell you my purpose, Cross. We are supposedly enemies... but it wouldn't hurt to write to me a couple of time or just _call_ me. I will always answer your calls, Cross, you'll just need to mention my name,"

The heals of Mana shoes clacked on the pavement. "You're the only one I allow to see me like this, remember that. I trust you enough to call a friend so... stop hiding from where I can't find you," The last sentence, was coated with a thick layer on anger, topped with a growl.

Cross redied his unused dagger, pointing it directly at the Earl who seemed unfazed at the weapon at his face. "You know that won't work on me," The voice says in a threatening voice, holding a silver lining of affection and familiarity.

"I know it won't. I know nothing will," Cross replies back, and instead pulls the dagger to the tip of his finger as it pricks the skin. The blood boiling slightly as it reacts to the holy dagger. He pulled his sleeves, and dropped the blood on the runes tattooed on it. "But this might,"

"Dante's curses. The greatest sorcerer of his time," The Earl says appreciatively, stepping a few feet back. "The seventh hell of Dante," he states.

The ground below them exploded, causing debris and dust to rise up to the air and obstruct his vision. Cross who on top of the crumbling ground, scowls at the empty space in front of him. He was alone know, and he had just cursed the area around him with a _very_ powerful spell. There will be so much explanation.

Cross stares at the destruction he had caused, seemingly without a reasonable explanation. He walks away. The teksi was a few blocks away and Cross sat back down on the leather seat with a tired sigh. He comanded the driver to bring them back.

"You won't tell me what exactly happened with the Earl won't you?" Judgement ask in a monotonous tone, Cross could see from the rear mirror that Allen was lying on his lap. They didn't need an answer for that. "You aren't planning to use me against the Earl, don't you Cross?"

Silence. Mana had said that silence is the best answer once.

That little shit, it was just an excuse when he disappeared for one week.

"You trust me right?" Judgement question, playing with Allen's hair in his hands.

"With my life," There's no lie in that. He never lies at Judgement.


	8. It okay to dream beyond the stars

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music of the night."_

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid and don't you even dare of thinking about anything stupid. When I come back I want to see everything just as I left it,"

Cross had warned him repeatedly. Over and over again to the point that he has he had even left tape recording of him saying that just to make sure that Allen doesn't get any idea.

Allen had tried, _he really did try_... but when he found some interesting _books_ in Cross' room, just laying there innocently... It had _piqued_ his curiosity, to the point where he had spent a _one whole day_ just thinking some spells written in a neat cursive in the book. He really couldn't. Not when he knows that someone has written all those spells, had poured time, sweat and blood into those researching just to let it left forgotten at the corner of a room, gathering dust. Allen was not heartless. His father had thought him against that.

So... Allen found himself in the living room, a white plastic mat stretched across the lavender carpeted floor. Symbols, copied perfectly on the mat, reeking of iron and copper. There was other protection circles around the runes that Allen had painted so hard, since some of the warning on the spells had faded into the yellowing parchment. Allen was still half sure that he's summoning something freaky. Allen, with a huff, wrote the last Hebrew phrase at the side of the circle, adding extra lines and curves to the ancient letters to the point it resembles German letters. _Correction_ : He is a hell-of-a-lot sure that he's summoning something _freaky_. Allen felt his will crumbling, he hesitated and with a shaky breath continued... well... that what's all the summoning circle is for, right? So if anything goes wrong...

He's sure that it wouldn't go pass the living room.

With no remorse nor hesitation, Allen repeated the phrases that he needs to recites in his head, going a couple of round in his mind to make sure it's perfect. _It needs to be perfect._ After all,Allen had promised Cross an untouched apartment so he will get an untouched apartment. Besides, Allen knows enough not to make any rookie mistake... _except_ for that one time he had accidentally let his concealment charm slip at a Ghoul Gala-

Allen stops thinking, he doesn't wants to deflate his confidence any more. It might effect his performance.

So without further thinking. Allen starts reciting, finding the words unexpectedly roll on his tongue with ease. He finds it surprising to find his ears _not_ bleeding because he is reciting _R'lyehian,_ an ancient tongue that can turn humans brain to mush for anyone who hears it, much less recites it. His hearts beats a bit too loudly against his chest, his mind seemingly a bit too calm for the problem. But, Allen decided to swallow the uneasiness down his throat. He have a summoning to focus on.

 _"I call forth the Night; an interlocking balance with the Day... Singing in the Garden of Selene, whispering promises to the dreamers and the doers,"_

His own voice surprises him and Allen flatters a bit before quickly fixing back his wording. If he missaid anything...

 _"The unmade child basking in the glory of the Twilight; company to the void that drips with starlight..."_

 _"Where loyalty lies-" thicker than blood._

His heart finished it for him. Allen was crying by now, drowning in a sorrow he found himself submerging in.

 _"I call forth an old promise of roses in everlasting bloom,"_

Allen decided to stop thinking, to stop hearing those words and just recites the phrase. Thankfully, it made his shoulder feel lighter. Just one last sentence, he mind reminded him.

 _An unbreakable bond_

 _Will you head my call?_

His eyes, snapped open -he doesn't even know it was screwed shut in the first place- Allen felt beads of sweat gathering at his forehead. His voice, lilting, as though he was singing sounds foreign to him and yet felt so familiar the same. His mind, half frowning and half flying with anticipation. Allen doesn't really remember when he had reach out his hand, thrusting it on instinct towards the runes. He doesn't understand why he's reacing like this, and yet he knows what o do next.

Albeit hazily, he could see a figure in the middle of the runes, just barely hovering at the edge of existence... By this point, Allen would had let go of the summoning right now, knowing that it _works_ and the knowledge would quench down his curiosity that had stirred his productivity in the first place. But at the thought of disrupting the flow of the spell and making the figure disappear like dust was less than appetizing in his mind. Instead, it seemed to trigger his anxiety.

 _"I can't leave him. I can't betray him- Not anymore,"_

The summoning, would turn into a contract if Allen calls out a name. _Their_ name. And Allen, without even thinking, just said the one that had been screaming in his mind. It felt perfectly right. And that name too left his mouth with ease.

 _"Neah,"_

The figure eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, revealing eyes that reflects the night sky. Allen reaches out his hand, feeling as though he was reunited with his old friend even though he knew they just met. And he noticed familiarity in those golden eyes -that seemed like the abyss itself- and he could see those lips twitching into a smile, tilting his head to the side without knowing the consequences it has on Allen. The stranger mouthed something at him, voice to soft to be heard, delicate fingers reaching out as the _tip slowly turns into stardust-_

Allen wouldn't let that happen.

His heart had decided. Not again.

So he called that name again, strengthening their unstable connection and with one phrase, he gave out his term of the contract on his behalf

 _"_ ostat'sya ryadom so mnoy _,"_ He says defiantly, not knowing why he's straight on on keeping a stranger with him. _"_ Vsegda ostavat'sya, nikogda ne ostavlyayt,"

 _Neah,_ upon hearing those wordsclosed his velvety eyes, golden iris hidden beneath lushful lashes. He whispers something with a doleful smile _-one that seems to break Allen's heart-_ and opens those eyes again, bright unwavering and glowing faintly akin to a silent sunset. Their contract. _Agreed_.

Neah slowly walks away from the middle of the circle, testing his freedom from the place he was heavily tied to. He bows his head politely at Allen's direction before stretching out one of his hands carefully reaching out to the edge of the circle. The previous smile returning back on his face, although wavering as though it could frown any moment and start to cry. Allen sure he looks the same. He feels like crying.

Grey hands hesitantly reach for the outside of the circle, it's owner hissing when he felt the burn of magic on his skin. The feral sound causing Allen to return back to reality, and so he tries to contain his emotion and looks at the figure in the eye. _He_ looks beautiful, Allen couldn't deny it, just breathtaking, untamed black hair sent in every direction as though it is oozing to the sky itself and there are those eyes again, that seemed to hold the galaxy in them. And somehow, his mind had labeled it as something familiar. As though he had knew this man from a long time back.

Allen know he had always been an enigma, he knows that the things he done is wrong on so many level, but his mind had kept tugging his heart to _search._ For what, he doesn't know. So he had learned how to summon, necromancy, _magic_. Just for the search. And it feels like he had found it. His heart is finally content, his mind is appeased. And Allen is finally satisfied, no longer will he need to go from place to place nor does he needs to expand his magic. He had found it.

Allen grinned, swiping his hand over the protective charm that he had put around the summoning runes. Neah seems satisfied, smiling a bit more as he jumps over it like a cat. There's still that glow in his eyes and the warmth in his smile, and somehow, it pulls a bit of Allen's heartstrings.

"Allen," Neah says, offering his hands with a grin plastered on his face -a flicker of pain passed through his expression- though not before he covered it quickly. "It's nice to meet you. Though it's not a surprise or a new information, I am Neah. Thank you for calling me and bringing me here,"

Allen took that hand without much of a second thought, keeping on a pleased smile on his lips. "It's nice to be acquainted with you, Neah. Though... It _was_ a bit surprising,"

A bit wasn't exactly right.

They retracted their hands, and now, Allen was faintly unsure of what to do. He really doesn't know what to do know, he had finished his goal now, a race that he had participated as a child and now that he had crossed over the finish line, he had no idea of where he should go next. So Allen as he thinks studies Neah a bit, watching his movement and trying to figure out the symbols on his robes that seemed to glow each time it moved.. Sure there was sudden trust but who knew if Neah wanted to suddenly go rogue and he had put down his protection circle so the destruction would further pass the radius of Cross' living room. Way pass.

Neah yawned, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner as it flutters heavily. Allen without much of a thought, grabbed Neah's hand and guided him to the couch where, he gave Allen an appreciated glance. "I haven't slept in almost a decade," Neah says, his dark skin fading into a lighter tone, almost white and the marking on his forehead disappearing, though the bags and dark rings under his eyes didn't/

"You should rest first," Allen prompted, his tone and eyes alight as he pushed Neah down the couch and grabs a blanket that was tossed carelessly on the floor.

Neah doesn't even need to be urged to sleep as the moment he went vertical, he clossed his eyes and immediately went to sleep. Allen was a bit worried when Neah chest doesn't seem to move but now, he was sure that Neah wasn't breathing, nor does he need to and he's faintly aware that he doesn't exactly know _what_ Neah is. Taking deep breaths, Allen stood up from the couch, bending down to reach the white mat that had beem used to paint the summoning runes on. He walks towards the master's bathroom and spread it in the bathtub as he submerged it with hot water and Clorox. After that, Allen went back to the living room, wobbling slightly on his feet as he walked though the hallway because he's tired from all the magic he had used on the _passed_ summoning and all the _previous_ failed one.

Allen was sure as hell he's going to get fucking _pure_ when Cross scolds the hell out of him. And he's quite sure that Neah is not exactly a demon so he won't be an existence that the Black Order is keen on eradicating. Heck, Neah might even get protection. Though Allen doesn't really know what to do, or what he should do now that his main items in the to-do list is checked. So, Allen called Cross, for adult guidance and just for the spite of it, worst thing worst he could always return back to his house back in the countryside and bring Neah along with him. Neah could help around with magic stuff or money, and if he could turn into an animal Allen might even turn him into his own familiar.

Allen suddenly wonder when had he become so used of summoning magical species to the point he even have back-up plans for his back-up plans on. As the number dials on the telephone, a familiar ringtone filled his ears, Allen grinned. Cross would love to know about this.

" _What,"_ A man hissed at the other side of the phone.

Allen began talking. "I found the thing I've been searching for,"

* * *

 **This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, since I tried to make it sound less gay than the original. And who knew that it was hard to spell with four days of no sleep. Thanks for reading.**

Sorry for being unresponsive,

Mana


	9. No worries, we're a family

_I'll keep him_

"Wait, Cross think about it- what?" Allen was ready to argue, to pick a fight. _Even threatening the peace of the realm_. But he was not prepared for this. Allen looked at Cross as though he had grown a second head, but the older man seemed serious. "You can't just let a random stranger in your house, Cross. I can't believe you!" Allen cried out in disbelief, fingers pulling his silver hair. "I thought you were the sane one. Not me!" He shot out, each word twisted with malice.

Allen honestly doesn't know why he was so angry, hell, he wonders why he's so goddamm furious at the prospect of him bringing along a complete stranger into the apartment and Cross just... goes along with it. Instead, he should be happy that Cross accepts and had made his life easier for him. But he can't. Not when Cross just destroyed every impression Allen had on him.

"You're suppose to disagree! What if I brought back a serial killer, would you still open your arms wide in acceptance? _Huh_ _Cross._ Some black magic arsenol or something like that," Allen was probably overreacting, but he had just drank half a cup of coffe added with a can of red bull. He's actions are justified.

Allen was having a headache, that dull throbbing against the skin if his head as though his capillaries could pop out any moment. At the same timex Neah mutters softly under the touch of his fingertips, pulling the blanket closer to his face as he snuggles deeper into the couch- Which is definitely not helping with the current predicament. Allen actually wonders why he wants to argue in the first place, seeing as he had encountered _more_ dangerous stuff and more dangerous books on Cross shelf that he's sure that the older man had done all of it. The thing about the magical community, is stranger in people's houses are actually a thing and you're not officially in the community unless this kind of accident had happened to you.

Which had also happened to Allen more times that he could count.

Allen sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he runs his fingers through Neah's hair. Wondering what kind of products did he use on that hair cause damn, that shit is smooth as a baby's but. Did he just compared Neah's hair to the buttocks of a newborn human? Apparently he did and it's all that coffee-red bull poison messing with his system.

But that hair is silky.

"I get it. I get it," Allen finally relents with a wave of his hand, and Cross just stood there in the middle of the living room, looking dumbfounded as half of what Allen is feeling right now. He calmed himself down, not wanting to go on a rampage. "Sorry," Allen mutters loud enough for Cross to hear, looking dejectedly at the floor. "What made you decide so fast actually?"

"He's beautiful," Cross answers swiftly, his eyes looking at Allen confusion as though he's wondering why would Allen even ask in the first place. "If it's a _he_ anyway. I don't know much about _primordials_

"A primordial, _huh?_ But it's _he,_ at least, that's what the voice sounds like," Allen prompted, eyes alight as he sorts out his thoughts. "Speaking of which, why do you _even_ have books about primordial? Much less a summoning one,"

A cheeky grin settled on Cross face, his index finger scratching his chin as he turned his head to avoid Allen's piercing stare. "I wonder... huh..." Cross seems to shrink with the way Allen was looking at him, and Judgement wasn't even helping as they simply cough to hide their laughter. "I'm tired," Cross choose to announce; to ignore Allen as he walks to his room. "Wake me up in a couple of days," That was his last words as he disappeared into the hallway, Judgement following close behind their contractor.

Allen frowned at the empty space where Cross had been, thoughts erratically buzzing in his mind and voices whispers betrayingly; as though there's a hurricane and he's at the eye of it. Lack of concentration had made his vision unfocused and he had forcefully tighten the reign on his mind. It always felt like this, as though he's wearing someone else's skin.

"But I still wonder..." Allen muttered in wonder as he remember back to when Cross had first laid his eyes on Neah. _Hands twitching as though it's trying to reach something, before curling back to the side._ _And eyes that seemed so dejected._ "Maybe we're not so much different," Allen mused to himself, slipping onto the floor as he rest his back against the front of the couch. Closing his eyes peacefully _and a body that will never turn back to the stars..._

"May the stars shine in our favour,"

Yeah they desperately need that luck.

\--*--

It took Cross a while to realize that he's awake, eyes roaming around his room as it searches for Judgement only to find them in his hand as a weapon. He starred blankly at white ceiling above, Cross doesn't know wether it's white, it could be any color and his shitty vision would still see it as that. Fuck, where was his glasses, he doesn't want to go through the day _blind._ But speaking of going through that day, why he was even awake in the first place while sleep is a much better option...

Cross doesn't let his mind finish that thought, in fear that he would betray himself to the soft pillow that cradled his head. So he slides down from his bed, shivering at the coolness of the carpet underneath his feet before walking towards the door. Judgement stirred in his hand, feeling the consciousness of it's contractor as it buzz with energy so Cross does not fall back asleep. It had happened once, when they had just been contracted and it took them three days to wake Cross up. Therefore, it became a lesson for them to surge Cross with energy each time he woke up since by this point, he's like a koala. His natural state is sleep.

Walking towards the living, Cross walks over Allen who was curled against the couch as Neah slept on it. He opened the TV, switching the channel for something interesting. Unceremoniously, his hand reached for his lighter as a cigarette was already placed between his two finger. A spark had light a fire and as he burned the tip of his cigarette, he smelled something else burning.

To be honest, he was so used to the fiery red of his hair and it's partially genetics fault since if his hair wasn't red in the first place, he would notice the problem sooner.It took him a while to notice the problem. And much to his dismay it was Judgement who noticed it first as they transformed into their humanoid form immediately.

"Cross you fucking shit. YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Well, that explains everything.

Judgement -Cross was actually starting to doubt that name- arched his arm threatingly as their palm outstretched. Cross recognized that movement. "Wait. No. Don't-" Judgement didn't listen as his hand lunge forward "-slap me..."

Neah began to stir in his sleep, seeing as Allen was already awake by this point. Eyes wide with confusion as he stares blankly at Judgement who was crouched on the table in front of Cross, and the said man gripping his forehead where he had just seen Judgement slapping him while as what seems like smoke coming from a part of his head.

Silently, Allen reaches for the remote on the table and changed the channel. Feeling the mood for horror movies.

"I'll make popcorn," Judgement announced unceremoniously, hopping off from the table as he went to the kitchen.

Cross, as though he is sulking, simply starred daggers at the screen, which is running a marathon of _Insidious._ Neah sat up straight on the couch, looking at the television in an interested manner. After a couple of minutes, Judgement returned with two bowls of popcorn and a tray of lemonade. He handed the two ginger a bowl to share as he walks pass them to sit besides Neah.

"Have you seen it before?" The higher spirit ask the primordial.

Neah mindlessly put popcorn in his mouth, eyes glued on the television screen as he nods once. "I had... but never understood the gist of it," He says, watching in confusion at the scene playing in front of him.

Judgement smiled, hands reaching for the ties on his ponytail. He immediately went to tie Cross' hair, who seems to lean at their touch to let them tie his hair more easily. After the burning hair incident, no wonder Judgement needs to tie Cross hair. It's too flammable. Just like the rest of the human body.

"Me too... I don't understand the use of it. But humans likes it," Judgement says, as he twisted the tie one last time before releasing it.

"Is that how _physics_ work this day?" Neah ask, pointing his index finger to the screen, a very common seen where the exorcist tries to contact the other world.

Judgement made a disgusted look, "No. Not at all,"

"Weird..."

Judgement nods in agreement.

A shrill ring came from the telephone at the side of the wall, surprising them more than the horror movie. Allen dugs his elbow into Cross's ribs, nudging him to answer the call, since the one time he had tried to answer on Cross behalf, a curse greeted him. Cross ignored Allen -he had been doing that a lot lately- and starred at the television screen as though it's the most interesting thing on Earth.

"Answer it," Allen hiss as he continues to nudge Cross. The older man glared harshly at what is in front of him, not even giving a look at Allen.

"No..." Cross finally reacts, looking more dead than he actually is. "I bet it's something about the _Magicians_ anyway, they're annoying,"

"You're an exorcist. Not to mention a General!" Allen shot up, seemingly mad at how productive Cross is being in his life. "You should do your job as one,"

"You're supposed to be my pseudo-brother, act like one. Not act like a mom," Cross replied with just as venom, grabbing the popcorn bowl for himself so Allen won't get any. Allen -just like the shit he is- retaliate by lunging at Cross and bumps into the table, almost -mind you, it's almost- causing all the lemonade to be spilled. Allen laugh mockingly on top of Cross, who just glared daggers at the younger child. Cursing-

 **"Answer the fucking call, Cross!"**

Cross groaned at the _voice_ , using his arm to cover his forehead. Allen glanced up in curiosity, wondering where the hell did it came from **.**

It came from the phone that Cross had tried to ignore, the charm that was written on it glowing a bright green. Allen suspect that the voice came from there, though it's a no brainer to jump to that conclusion.

 **"The association wants you to report in three hours time. Hevlaska is going to listen so don't you dare try to lie."**

And with a click of the recipient tongue, the light fades away and the phone no longer rings, Cross let out a long sigh and Allen took that as a cue to return back to his position on the floor. Though Cross just stayed where he is, unmoving as he lies vertically on the ground. Seemingly ready to die at any moment.

Surprisingly, Neah and Judgement had been silent throughout all the commotion, eating popcorn as they watch what was playing on the screen as their face adorned with the look of boredom. Timcampy mewled from the back of the kitchen counter, clearly unsatisfied with the sound that had broken his sleep. Allen wonders how did he get into _this_ pathetic situation.

He can't believe that his housemates is a useless exorcist who is also his pseudo brother, who's only thought is to run away from his problem, a personified weapon who is tired of everyone's problem and a -questionable- primordial who seems to content with all the problem.

And he can't believe that the main factor of everyone's problem was him.

And Tim.

Can't forget the cat.

So Allen continues to watch the movie with Neah and Judgement as Cross simply continues on giving up on life on the floor. Somehow, they turned to watch some volleyball anime that left Neah with a look of utter confusion. Eyes widen as he tried to make out what's in front of him as Judgement did nothing to help, as they laugh so hard they almost fell from the couch. Now, Cross is _totally_ not moving, his chest isn't even rising and Allen is getting worried that he actually manage to die _even though he's a deathless._

No, Allen, do not panic. Even if he dies, at least you'll get his stuff.


	10. HELP ME PLEASE

**For most of you who don't know. I have my ABRSM grade 6 piano exam this year and me being me, I lost the CD that came with the book. If there are reader out there, who have the CD for the 2017-2018 exam, can you please share it with me.** **You can put the CD in your laptop and play it, and since most of the laptops are advanced this days you can copy paste it to a new file and attach it to e-mail. If any of you want to help me please PM me or comment. I really need your help, now that I lost the CD I can't really play it.** **Please. And thank you.**


	11. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
